diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/15 May 2017
12:51 illuminati confermed 01:48 whoa 01:48 hello sfu 01:48 long time no see 01:48 sfu? 01:48 ahh nvm 01:48 rip chat 01:48 1 min. 01:51 They always rush to think that they know the reality... 01:52 And leave just as truth unfolds in front of them. Moral: don't rush. 02:17 Don't give me that look, Ozun. Your cuteness doesn't work with me, you are not cute at all. You are simple-minded and I don't like your pic. Got it? Your blue hair makes you look like idk what, that strong smell of anime is unbearable and you lack originality. Wherever you are from, I bet that your personality in anime is horrible. So sit here all alone, I'm out. 02:40 wot 02:40 did you seriously just yell at my bot lol 02:52 That wasn't yelling. 02:55 lol 02:55 no it’s just, really fuckin’ funny 02:56 I heard the news 02:57 SFU confirmed racist 02:57 What 02:57 racist against anime waifus & bots 02:57 for shame 02:57 I don't hate anime though 02:57 *puts down forehead into hand to think* 02:57 This doesn't make sense to me. 02:57 doesn’t make sense to me either (laugh4) 02:57 I don't like when its tooooo animeholic 02:57 it’s just a profile picture m8 02:58 it’s not an entire FanFiction 02:58 Whateva. 02:58 You wish it was, Ursuul. 02:58 I bet. 02:58 ^ 02:58 Rem is #1 Waifu 02:58 Wife material 02:58 Do you mean those things turn you on? 02:58 naw 02:58 "Nobody said that" 02:58 (lenny) 02:58 you’d have to watch the show, she’s literally the sweetest thing 02:58 Nah jk 02:58 (grin) 02:59 What is this "w@ifu" stuff 02:59 also she kills the protagonist a few times 02:59 Its called a trend. 02:59 (grin) 02:59 Meaning of that word out there is rather dirty 02:59 or its called being a weeb 02:59 it’s more lame than dirty 02:59 Making fun of people who say waifu is 100% justified 03:00 Who is rem, pink or blue 03:00 It shows someone is so desperate that they're willing to marry a cartoon character. (lenny) 03:00 Rem is blu 03:00 yes Zathus is 100% rite 03:00 Thats so.... 03:00 ugh.. 03:00 . 03:00 .. 03:00 ... 03:00 YES 03:00 03:00 WE DID IT 03:00 *high fives* 03:01 I was hoping to god Ursuul wouldn't screw that up. 03:01 *accidentally writes four periods* 03:01 “Please be patient I have autism” 03:02 Its funny to think I only made the Archprophet because of the Boss Frenzy page and how I wanted a character to tell the 'prophecies' of which Mega Boss would come next. 03:02 Now he's like... the iconic character of DCoW and I don't know how or why. 03:02 (This is relevant cause I clicked a link to his page again) 03:02 >relevant 03:02 >out of the blue conceptions 03:02 You mean me 03:02 literally Zathus is one living, breathing shitpost ;) 03:03 Like 60% of the bosses were bullshit, not gonna lie. 03:03 Especially the Gladiator and Guardian Bosses. 03:03 you know Zathus 03:03 you really should set up an organizational structure for DCoW 03:03 Since black color went to you, it became completely forbidden 03:03 Sons of Panzer, some Event Bosses, Mega Bosses, and Legendary Bosses were all well thought out. 03:03 ? 03:03 like, first for your Panzer thing. Set up a category tree, navigations 03:03 Black is for retired Bureaucrats 03:03 Only? 03:04 yeah, per the latest votes 03:04 Well Tale of Diep is its own category. 03:04 yeah but do you have those nav templates? 03:04 like Template:BossNav 03:04 And there is a boss nav and enemy nav 03:04 cuz those would give it nice structure 03:04 & you could link it in the main page & TopNav 03:04 draw attention to it 03:04 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AZathusBossNav 03:04 For example 03:05 those BossNavs are too extensive 03:05 Well I cant bias the whole wiki to my stuff. xD 03:05 each of those sections would do as a single thing 03:05 well that’s why it would be a good idea to set up navigations for other story lines too 03:05 Unless each person's 'story' got its own section 03:05 Exactly 03:05 as it stands, Special:Random is literally the only way to get around the Wiki 03:05 like, there’s no way to just dig in 03:05 you make a page, it floats off on its own 03:05 This is true... 03:06 OH GOD 03:06 I just realized Gravi gave Dr. Lacus SLEEVES xD 03:06 DCoW is so big it would take forever to set it up, & even then there’ll still be a couple hundred orphan pages, but it’s something you should think about. Try organizing your stuff, then help with other people, & you may have a baseline to build on 03:06 o 03:07 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Lacus 03:07 WHAT IS THIS 03:07 Lol 03:07 Its mutiny. 03:07 I mean it fits. 03:07 he looks like Dr. Cortex 03:07 from Crash Bandicoot 03:07 LOL 03:07 ;) 03:07 He's what I call, the secondary villain. 03:08 ye 03:08 Or as TV Tropes calls it, 'The Dragon' 03:08 >TV Tropes 03:08 >implying I’ve heard of that shiet 03:08 (understanding.exe is not responding) 03:08 The website assigns a name to pretty much every trope imaginable, and then makes lists of them for every piece of media to ever exist. 03:09 rip SFU’s comprehension 03:09 o 03:09 is it like 03:09 Anita Sarkeesian tropes 03:09 Like if you look up a game, they'll list all the tropes in it and as to why it was assigned. Like they call the main villain 'The Big Bad' 03:09 or, legit critique tropes? 03:09 And tropes would include 'Man Behind the Man' where the main villain was actually controlled by another character the whole time, etc. 03:10 http://tvtropes.org/ 03:10 isn’t that “Man behind the Throne”? 03:10 no way 03:10 that’s based off of MediaWiki 03:10 cooooool 03:10 just like us 03:11 it even uses php 03:11 heh 03:11 And then theres obvious tropes like 'Evil Laugh' 03:11 And 'Take Over the World' 03:12 ye I see 03:12 look, see, you can edit these pages 03:12 it’s built on MediaWiki software, it’d be like editing any wiki 03:12 I see that software more & more now that I can look for it 03:12 Lol 03:13 MediaWiki is god 03:13 But yeah 03:13 I like using that website to see what trope traps I fell into. 03:13 Like 'Signature Laugh'. I gave the Archprophet one. 03:13 'Oh ho ho' 03:14 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/AvatarTheLastAirbender 03:14 no way 03:14 But thats subverted, because he actually says Oh ho ho with a mocking tone instead of laughing it. 03:14 is forced originality a trope? 03:15 I have no idea. 03:15 also, how you going to get signature laughs in here? Record yourself? 03:15 I guess. Or if your stuff gets popular enough someone else will of course add it. 03:15 My shit isn't even started yet, so don't bother. xD 03:15 k lul 03:16 Theres also the 'Boss Banter' trope, which is basically just when the boss says stuff as you fight it. 03:16 Happens in a lot of my end-game battles, plus Sassafras. 03:16 And we don't need to get into him. 03:16 Sassafras is just a meme boss. :/ 03:16 oh yeah I know that 03:16 Monologuing 03:16 “I AM THE MOST POWERFUL OF MY—” *gets stabbed while monologuing* 03:17 trope 03:17 Archprophet says a lot. His quote list is so long and I established he doesn't really say them all the time, so it takes a lot to hear them all. xD 03:17 What if my black color is different by 1 number. Completely black is (0,0,0) or #000000, (0,0,1) or #000001 sounds legit? 03:17 They range from funny to quite serious. Like his personality. 03:18 it’s the principle of the thing, not the technicality of it. Besides, you have no actual rank anymore. Your Tag is arbitrary after you stopped editing frequently, & even if it weren’t the case we wouldn’t afford you colors. 03:18 "Ah ha ha ha! Destroy you!? Easier done than said!" 03:18 I remember quite a few people they really liked this one. 03:18 Colors are Staff only. 03:18 well Technically they voted to let FormerStaff also have colors but eh 03:18 these quotes 03:19 you ever thought of setting up a “random quote” generator on the Main Page? 03:19 you refresh it & another comes out? 03:19 I'll just be over here posting more stuff nobody cares about if you need me. xD 03:19 "Ah yes, nothing like the smell of burning heretics in the morning!" 03:19 His main attack is named Fireball Storm. 03:20 If that answers that question. 03:20 no I’m srs about these quote Z-Man 03:20 check it: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Saga_Wiki 03:20 see the Random quote thing? 03:20 you said you have a lot of his quotes 03:20 Wow 03:21 shame that the Wiki is abandoned 03:21 but its code still works, even after its caretakers left 03:21 "Ah ha ha ha! I put the hot in psychotic!" 03:21 This one is among my favorites. 03:21 heh 03:21 but is he actually sexey tho 03:22 "PANZER TIME, PAGANS!" 03:22 cuz I saw your pitiful succubi >:( 03:22 What 03:22 Oh 03:22 Have you seen the human Archprophet arts. xD 03:22 nu 03:22 lenks 03:22 pl0x 03:22 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/File:HumanArchprophet.jpeg 03:23 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/File:WalkOfEvil.JPG 03:23 In that last one, he's in the middle, with Dr. Lacus at the left and Belisarius at the right. 03:23 >sexey 03:23 >skeleton 03:23 >sexey skelles 03:23 :O 03:23 Well he's not a skeleton. 03:23 Just his mask. 03:23 Is a skull. 03:23 oh 03:23 rip sexey skelles 03:24 Though he does get revived from death countless times so 03:24 Call it what you like. 03:24 Zombie? 03:24 OH IS THERE A NECROMANCER CHARACTER? 03:24 Well Panzer revives those he sees fit. Just cause he's sealed away doesn't mean he doesn't have his own influence still even a bit on the Realm. 03:24 Its how the Sons come back after every death too. 03:25 They've all been getting unique death animations and have their own death animation theme now 03:25 so Panzer is basically Satan 03:25 https://soundcloud.com/zathusthemagev/a-hero-falls-1 03:25 Well no 03:25 He's basically God, but like... just didn't care at the time about tanks but now hes been demonized and its too late 03:25 He created them as slaves after all. 03:25 liked 03:26 oh so basically he’s Yahweh then 03:26 I have no idea what that is. 03:26 But you probably do, so sure...? 03:26 IDK 03:26 Yahweh=Allah=Christian God 03:26 What 03:26 what 03:26 it’s the Abrahamic God 03:26 *scratches head* 03:26 Um 03:26 from the old testament 03:27 u sayin’ u never heard of God? 03:27 *drags out bibles* 03:27 LET ME TELL YA SON 03:27 Well I didn't know there was this 'official name' 03:27 Lol 03:27 yeah Yahweh is his actual name 03:27 Nifty 03:27 Jews use that phrase 03:27 mainly 03:28 Ah. Thats why I've never heard it. :/ 03:28 Lmao 03:28 well ya learned something today ;) 03:28 Are you sure that this name applies to chris. god as much as to allah? 03:29 Well I know the three are pretty much one in the same, but with different 'ideals' and prophets/leaders to start it off. 03:29 well historically yes, but if you were to tell a Muslim that, they’d probably have some sexplosives/s words to have with you 03:29 Ikr 03:29 I believe both Christians and Muslims started as Jews, at different time periods, going off to believe some man who came along the way to be the one God sent 03:30 But thats if I recall correctly only 03:30 Dont quote me on that 03:30 they all originate from the Torah, the original Abrahamic interpretation. The Jews have the original interpretation, Christians & Muslims changed it, but it’s the same entity 03:30 Jews were the first, you’re correct 03:30 then Christianity split off of Judaism 03:30 & Islam split off of both of the former religions under Muhammad 03:31 There's a reason ALL THREE have their roots in Jerusalem. 03:31 Lol 03:31 ye 03:31 03:32 I'd be careful with religious topics since ozun will show everything to public 03:32 I have no need to fear. These are common-knowledge items, & even if we did get into my personal opinions on the three religions, everyone here is entitled to their opinions. 03:33 If they cannot stomach, or tolerate, other people’s beliefs, then they have no reason to come here. 03:33 its not that. one day 1s1s might knock on your door 03:33 Well thats an EXTREME assertion 03:33 (grin) 03:34 Oh god I'm dead next aren't I 03:34 lul 03:34 I’m armed anyway 03:34 & if they have to resort to violence to defend their beliefs, then their beliefs are weak 03:34 can’t stand up to scrutiny 03:34 its not that 03:34 its just that they dont waste time 03:34 for useless convos 03:35 And from what I heard, they go against their own religious text by killing people, but eh 03:35 No, it’s because their beliefs don’t stand up to scrutiny. Why? Because if you could win an argument with words, you would. Violence is a last resort for desperate people who have failed or exhausted other options. 03:36 If your beliefs were strong enough to stand up to inspection, then why would you need to defend them with violence? They defend themselves. 03:36 They have many contradictions. One part says dont kill, another says kill. They choose to follow the latest command. How they know which is the latest? They dont. They just guess. 03:36 Me, an intellectual, trying to create a story with morals and themes in religion with no professional experience diving deeply into the topic. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 03:36 ^ 03:36 lul, tell me how that works out for ya 03:37 Well its called my everything on DCoW 03:37 So take it or leave it 03:37 (lenny) 03:37 ye I know what it is 03:37 just tell me if you end up a billionaire or if it becomes a meme ;) 03:37 I love that becoming a meme is the worst possible outcome. Not failure, or bankruptcy, but becoming a meme lol. 03:38 Seeing as this is a fake religion whose God actually exists in their world, I think I'm gonna be okay. 03:38 The two sides basically are more fighting over whether he should be 'there' or not. 03:38 >fake religion whose God actually exists in their world 03:38 ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT ALLAH DOES NOT EXIST IN THE WORLD? *pulls out TNT* 03:38 Well we know no certainties. 03:38 /joke m9 03:39 I lean between Christianity and agnosticism. 03:39 Lol 03:39 I consider myself a pleasurable mix of both. 03:39 By the way, there was that viral video on youtube. Day before jewish new year, there was a huge perfect ring of clouds above Jerusalem 03:39 Take that for what it is I guess. 03:40 Ah 03:40 Those things are... more than weird. 03:40 I’m, yeah I’m an atheist, but agnosticism is probably more accurate. I don’t know 100% that there ain’t any gods, but seeing as that which can be asserted without evidence can be disproved without evidence, I’m an atheist. 03:40 wot 03:40 weird 03:40 End Times when? 03:40 hol up lemme get Sabaton 03:40 :O 03:40 SABATON 03:40 YES 03:40 FOR THE GRACE FOR THE MIGHT OF OUR LORD 03:40 FOR THE HOME OF THE HOLY 03:41 yt="CB3H05OhVDI" 03:41 YES 03:41 literally the best song 03:41 YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE 03:41 damn straight 03:41 Okay I'll stop shouting 03:41 naw I’m about to shout along with these lyrics boi 03:41 Ok 03:42 FOR THE FAITH, FOR THE WAY OF THE SWORD 03:42 I always found Ghost Division great (but everybody did) 03:42 Nuclear Attack was really good. 03:42 Winged Hussars was just a really unknown meme. 03:42 GAVE THEIR LIVES SO BOLDLY 03:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsAg8MzwM9A 03:43 1:36 - floating city in the sky 03:43 2:40 - ring above jerusalem 03:43 Hell, I made a tank called Winged Hussar in dedication to that song. :/ 03:43 dewit 03:43 SFU 03:43 you can embed youtube videos 03:43 with 03:43 [ yt = " youtubeID " ] 03:43 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Winged_Hussar 03:43 (Note: author of the video is not the biggest smarto, some of those accidents were explained) 03:43 kk 03:44 you should legitimately do a Swiss Guard page 03:44 or some twist on that 03:44 or like 03:44 a royal guard that is trained to protect Panzer or Archprophet 03:44 like the Blackguard 03:45 By the way, ursuul, as an atheist, how can you explain those things like rings of clouds 03:45 There are the Dungeon Crawlers (who might get a rename since they were first just created for dungeons), who are the standard of every enemy. 03:45 superweapon? 03:45 I haven’t watched it yet 03:45 Well other than of course 'General Enemies' which are just well... general. 03:45 Not as in rank, but as in they carry a broad range of enemies. 03:45 however, not being able to explain something doesn’t mean supernatural, & even if it does indicate supernatural, you’d have to prove that it is tied to a certain entity 03:45 you need an elite guard Zathus 03:45 with a name, feared 03:45 the best soldiers 03:46 Probably can be headed by Belisarius. It'd make sense for his role. 03:46 Belisarius, of course named after the historical Byzantine general. 03:46 Plus, every year on Chris. Easter, they say that a heavenly fire comes down. They don't show how it starts but indeed ppl state that this fire does not burn at all in the beginning 03:46 Mwa ha ha historical references 03:46 Plus there are some reports of ppl seeing fire floating in the air 03:47 Forgot the name of church 03:47 The day the fire does not come down will mean that the end is near. 03:47 but yeah SFU, the burden of proof lies with the person asserting something. My saying “I don’t know what that ring is but we can find out” isn’t an assertion, it’s an admission of lack of knowledge. However, if someone were to say “that ring is supernatural in origin” or “that ring was made by god” then THEY have to prove that. They have to find out what caused that ring, & prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that it’s supernatural/godly. 03:48 Though we can agree that humans are not likely to be able to do that 03:48 Well yeah. Humans are squishy and lucky. (lenny) 03:48 Exactly. That means that their claim, that it’s supernatural, has no basis & cannot be taken seriously. 03:49 If I were to say “that ring is caused by air currents,” then I’d just as much have to prove that with evidence as you would if you said “god did it”. 03:49 Only I think we know which is more likely 03:49 but still, since I have no evidence, the air currents theory can be discarded until I back it up 03:50 Religion, after all, is not a science with proofs, its all about believing, gods not gonna dance for anyone 03:50 On a completely other note because all I want is for people to care about my stuff and get feedback, like Quotes, I have a knack for Achievement names. 03:50 That’s why religion can be discarded, entirely. 03:50 No evidence, no reason for me to give it any credence. 03:50 So you keep talking, I'll be shoving shit down your throat without your consent 03:50 oh my bad Z-Man 03:50 Not entirely though, they do have some strong arguments 03:50 sorry for ignoring u :( 03:50 arguments ain’t the same as evidence 03:51 Well no 03:51 You weren't ignoring. Im doing the opposite but to you. 03:51 o 03:51 I wasn't saying anything important anyway xD 03:51 lol 03:51 Is my point 03:51 On the Crest of a Wave: Deal the final blow to The Prince. 03:51 Can be treated like evidence, long topic. For example, there are so much things that bible predicted, hundreds. That's something. 03:51 Cremated: Deal the final blow to The Furnace. 03:52 Euthanasia: Fight back the hordes of The Pestilent. 03:52 I'm going through my favorite and/or most clever achievement names by the way xD 03:52 Yeah. The Bible predicted there would be earthquakes. Real mighty accomplishment there. They also said the Earth is flat, so forgive me for not taking it seriously. 03:52 could you link them Z-Man? 03:52 if I have links I can give commentary 03:52 o these are names not pages 03:52 That'd be easier wouldn't it. :S 03:52 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements_(Tale_of_Diep) 03:53 ohhhhh 03:53 Thats a full list of every achievement. It puts into perspective how many bosses there are. 03:53 >Ursuul didn’t read “Achievement” for some reason 03:53 dingus me 03:53 I won't dig up those books, but there are some very exact statements about very certain things and places, plus, I didn't see that earth is flat anywhere in the bible 03:53 I'm Having A...: Defeat Meltdown. 03:54 (that ones clever) 03:54 Staying Alive: Defeat Disco-Rama. 03:54 Mechromaniac: Exterminate the four Mechagon bosses created by the terrible Dr. Lacus. 03:55 Yes, thats right. "Mechagon Bosses" 03:55 Imagine the polygon-based bosses in the game now, but mechanized and epic. 03:56 Okay well now its awkward if no one is replying. 03:56 my bad, I’m paying attention 03:56 It feels odd when you just have a long commentary with... yourself 03:56 Kleptomania: Steal a collective 5,000 Tankit for your team in one match of The Archprophet's Vault. (Secret until The Gates is achieved) 03:56 (Plus they predicted most of signs of the WW3 which come true right now) 03:56 Ye I understand that 03:57 it’s hard to give commentary on it when the concepts are conceptions I’m not well versed in 03:57 Can't Stump the Trump: Defeat Trapper God in his own domain! 03:57 Well true 03:57 yeah & most of those signs have been indicating WW3 for the past decade 03:57 & probably will for another decade 03:57 You probably have no idea what "Steal 5000 Tankit in... blah blah blah blah blah" means. 03:57 until it finally happens 03:57 then they can say “Oh we predicted it” 03:58 when it’s just generalities that’ll inevitably occur 03:58 yeah I don’t :( 03:58 The Beginning of the End: Enter the Tower of Gladii. (Secret) 03:58 :/ 03:58 >mfw I’m now just as confused as SFU 03:58 (tfwnogf) 03:59 also have you included Pepe into the Meme Boss 03:59 No 03:59 REEEEEEE needs to be one of his phrases lmao 03:59 dude 03:59 But there is We Are Number One 03:59 this is the perfect opportunity lad 03:59 (They predicted the state human race. I don't remember what it was saying, but we can find hints about things like USA and EU vs Russia and muslims) 03:59 REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 03:59 Battle of Wits: Hear every quote the Archprophet can say during his battle. 03:59 make that a quote of his I swear to god keks will be had 04:00 (Serious stuff there) 04:00 link me verses then lad 04:00 because I bet you anything it’ll be something like “there will be turmoil...” 04:00 Hericide: Behead the Cult of Panzer, and once more slay the Archprophet. 04:00 like give me a break 04:01 Regicide: Kill Panzer 04:01 eh? eh? 04:01 link verses... I think I'll need time 04:01 Thats actually Diecide 04:01 To find 04:01 take your time 04:01 Diecide: Keep the Avatar of Panzer trapped in the endless Void... at least for now... 04:01 and remember and everything 04:01 it’s an age old argument I’ve had loads of times 04:01 o 04:01 I thought he was manifested on earth 04:01 so I thought king would be more appropriate 04:01 shouldn’t Regicide be for killing Archprophet then? 04:01 Nah, if anything that'd work with The Fallen King 04:02 I bet you anything 04:02 there’s a word for killing the pope 04:02 Well the Trivia explains the proper meaning: 04:02 "'Herecide' means 'to kill one's master', implying that no matter what, the Archprophet is your master..." 04:02 what’s the latin prefix for Papal 04:02 Pontifical 04:02 Pontifex 04:02 Ponticide? 04:02 Ponticide 04:02 LMAO 04:02 YE 04:02 3fast9u 04:02 dude u should use it m9 04:03 Well I wouldn't use regicide for either, because neither the Archprophet or Panzer are royalty. 04:03 ye but you can use Regicide for Fallen King as you said 04:03 tell me, is the story linear? 04:03 Um... 04:03 like, is it one boss after another? 04:03 Hard to explain. 04:03 or can you choose who to kill? 04:03 And no I guess not then 04:03 IDK 04:03 I mean yes and no... 04:03 m8 that’s not an answer lol 04:04 Linear means progressing in a straight line, in one path 04:04 You'll have to wait for the full inclusion of the new progression system before I can answer that certainly 04:04 easy-to-predict 04:04 I KNOW WHAT LINEAR MEANS 04:04 don’t yell at mua ._. 04:04 Like the 'Seven Steps of the Sanctum' imply that yes it is generally linear, so I guess. 04:04 Seeing as most of those steps involve completion of certain story game modes with certain bosses at the end, but those are getting redone anyway 04:05 Belisarius is gonna shake things up on purpose and I know for certain thats what I want. 04:06 well, if you must have certain points where everyone gets to (going thru the seven steps, killing critical bosses), then you should introduce multiple avenues of reaching that point 04:06 He's gonna be the first minion the Archprophet sends after the player, and since there is no singleplayer revolving around this story, its not gonna launch you into game modes solo ever. If you go solo, its because nobody joined you. 04:06 it’ll make the game feel more dynamic & real 04:06 Indeed. 04:06 Thats the point of The Realm 04:06 Its basically the massive open world where EVERYTHING that isn't its own game mode has stuff happen in relation to the story. 04:07 oh shit 04:07 it’s after midnight 04:07 I need to release the Weekly Update 04:07 un momento 04:07 This is why there is gonna be a clear divide made between what is 'Diep.io' and 'Tale of Diep'. 04:08 have you considered making a separate Wiki for it? 04:08 'Diep.io' will be preserved as the Arena area of the game, with inclusion of some other game modes. All are effected by an 'Arena Score' system which ranks players arena preformance. Before, stuff like Fortresses, etc. would spawn in these game modes, now thats Realm stuff 04:08 People have talked about it 04:08 But that would be a matter of when this is done. 04:08 trust me Z-Man, migrating content is not a fun task 04:08 if I were you, I’d pick its home now, to save yourself trouble later 04:10 I'm not working on this alone either anymore. Graviatar has proven to be quite the powerful artist, and he's offered to create all the art and animations, which is gonna take a HUGE load off of me. I have others like Diepmon and some others volunteering to help in other aspects. I've done programming and game development in the past, but those were all way smaller projects. I've begun taking the proper time to learn more that I'll need now. 04:11 Development itself won't even begin for WAY longer than I original promised. 04:11 *originally 04:11 I’m glad of that, I’m just warning you of future speedbumps. Especially licensing, because you know that everything on Wikia is creative commons licensed & copyable. 04:12 If you wanted to make it like, your /own/ thing, Wikia might prove a legal issue. 04:12 Hm... 04:12 What would you suggest 04:13 I'll need much time for a proper research, they predicted that usa gonna help rebuild the nation of jews, then usa and eu will go vs muslims and russia, and much much more. I'll have to contact one smarto and discuss this with him, think I'll get back to it in 12-20 hours 04:13 Well it depends on what you want to do with it. If you want to make it your own, marketable game that you can sell as your own, then you should port it off of Wikia right now to a private site that you own. MediaWiki Software is free & you can run it on your own website, then use Special:Import to port it over. 04:14 if you want it to be a group project, maybe nonprofit or crowdfunded, then it should be doable here 04:14 easily 04:14 or if you just wanted to brainstorm, & not make an actual game, then that too is good for here 04:14 This is gonna be a thing eventually. 04:14 The problem I've been struggling with is if I should make it cost something or not. 04:14 So... 04:14 so then it depends on how you want to release it to the world 04:15 free? Cost but nonprofit? For profit? something else? These need answering, & soon 04:15 before the majority of your game is created under Wikia licensing 04:15 This is true. 04:15 Hm... 04:16 Remember I’m no legal expert, the best you could do is go to a legal forum, or if you can directly to a lawyer. 04:16 because they can explain Wikia licensing better than I 04:16 Its more a struggle of not knowing if the work going into it is going to be worth what would be coming out. 04:16 I don't want to make it something people would pay for if the burdens I put on to create it weren't absolutely horrendous ha ha. 04:17 And its really not to make money either. Its to cement this stuff as mine and let people enjoy what they've been reading about for months, so Wikia would be a burden if they wanted to claim everything, lol. 04:17 well, theoretically, you could say it’s nonprofit. You’re only using the sales to recoup your losses from releasing the game. That way you could take out a loan if you wanted custom voiceovers or to hire a web designer, & then the sales could pay that off, leaving you even. 04:18 since you don’t make money, it’s subject to different laws & regulations 04:18 & of course taxes are less intrusive then too, maybe nonexistent 04:18 Definitely positives. 04:19 Aye. Consider also that this is likely that your game will be considered indie, & won’t be making a great deal of money. 04:19 plus since it’s your first game, you should start slow 04:19 Absolutely true. That would be the case, ha ha. 04:19 Well the first 'big' thing. 04:19 I've done way smaller stuff before. 04:19 ye 04:20 but in comparison to stuff like Skyrim or God of War? the market is going to be very small 04:20 (Gonna spend time on a research for someone who gonna say "that does not prove anything anyway". At least I'll become more informed myself. Later. Bye.) 04:20 But nothing of this scale or with as big an audience I wanna attract. 04:20 ok SFU 04:21 damn I wish you were on the News Team Z-Man lol 04:21 I don't expect a big market tbh 04:21 Even just put me at RotMG popularity and I'd be happy. (Oh look, its that game I've been inspired by so much) 04:21 To be honest, they have a nice middle ground 04:21 that’s good. Expect reasonable victories, but be prepared for losses. 04:22 Their community is big enough to sustain and always have new players being introduced (so the lifespan is going to be long), but small enough to where it almost feels like you know everyone, ha ha. 04:22 that’s actually a good outlook for life in general 04:22 (btw, I've seen a few things close to supernatural myself like twice, no proofs but no explanation either). 04:22 well again then SFU, I can only lend extremely limited credence to such things 04:22 RotMG has been around for like more than half a decade now almost, and if anything, they've only been getting better since DECA took over. 04:22 hmmm 04:23 Lol 04:23 have you heard of Fate Z-Man? 04:23 by WildTangent? 04:23 it’s a dungeon crawler I used to like 04:23 wondering if it’s similar 04:23 Hm 04:24 dang flabbit I need someone to release this Update 04:24 This one does not even make any clear sense in the eyes of religion, but one of those supernatural things was that I've witnessed a sheet of paper fly off from the table when all windows were closed. That was just impossible. 04:24 do you have central air lol 04:24 If I WAS to put my own money into anything for this game, it'd be a soundtrack. 04:24 oh yeah 04:24 There just 0 air movement 04:25 just be sure not to actually upload any sound files to Wikia lol 04:25 Hire someone to do anything more professional than Gravi or I could. 04:25 ikr 04:25 use soundcloud embedding 04:25 Thats what I do. 04:25 With my own music 04:25 good 04:25 although I have no idea how Soundcloud does their licensing 04:25 Even on the Archprophet page. 04:25 You can set up songs so that you have to pay to listen 04:25 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Archprophet 04:26 but I’d check up on it if I were you 04:26 Three boxes are there instead of just pure links. 04:26 HALO 04:26 HAI 04:26 Underslim 04:26 ur now Underslim 04:26 ye? 04:26 wat 04:26 k ;_; 04:26 also I need someone to post Weekly Update 04:26 I want it to be Eaves cuz they worked on it the most tho 04:27 hmmm 04:27 it can’t be SR or Nobel cuz they did it recently 04:27 hi 04:27 hmmm 04:27 I suppose I could do it but I’d rather Eaves 04:27 hi SR 04:27 I’m tryna get Eaves 04:27 Lol I wouldn't make people pay to hear my music. XD 04:27 on mobile gtg soon 04:27 to wake up to release the update 04:27 o 04:27 Where's sparky tho? 04:27 ye but you could sell like 04:27 an album 04:27 for 2 dollars 04:27 at a buffet & got to review for finals 04:27 rip 04:27 eat extra food for me 04:28 ok 04:28 OH 04:28 I made two 'albums' but they're just playlists anyone can listen to with the name Album on the website. xD 04:28 SR you missed it 04:28 SFU was trying to punk my Bot lol 04:28 LOL 04:28 check top of recent chat log lmao 04:28 Ur 04:28 Thats the whole reason I joined 04:28 SHould I call sparky? 04:28 I already sent them a message :? 04:28 wtf 04:28 :/* 04:29 oh 04:29 nvm 04:29 SR check it: Diep.io Wikia:Chat/Logs/15 May 2017?t=20170515042720 04:29 the top of the log lol 04:29 fuckin’ hilarious 04:29 poor Rem 04:29 Underslim look 2 04:29 oh 04:29 no 04:29 And then my sick burns 04:29 INTERNET Y U DO DIS 04:29 ye lol 04:30 "You wish it was Ursuul. I bet." 04:30 u kno it (grin) 04:30 My favorite thing I've probably said today is "Well yeah. Humans are just squishy and lucky" 04:30 lol 04:30 lel 04:30 this is y I love chat logs 04:30 When SFU said those cloud phenomena could not have been caused by people 04:31 now everyone can bask in the hilarity 04:31 #chatlogmasterrace 04:31 ^ 04:31 ye SFU was saying some cloud rings were unexplainable 04:31 cloud rings? 04:31 Onion rings > Cloud rings :3 04:32 tru 04:32 ’tis sooth 04:32 autistic Ursuul confirmed 04:32 ^ lmao 04:32 define autistic 04:32 oh wait 04:32 I have googl 04:32 Aside from the Soundtrack, I'd pay for voice acting on major characters that weren't the Archprophet in their battle dialogue. 04:32 I can cover that. Had his voice down since someone created a comic about him and I read a line out loud in a voice. And it just kind of stuck. 04:32 e 04:32 brb 04:32 “Please be patient I have autism ” 04:32 Wait 04:32 >is offended SJW-style 04:32 Autism 04:32 Equals 04:33 So we can call this non-profit, right? XD 04:33 Can't communicat properly? 04:33 ye lol, so long as the cost is solely to recoup your losses in production 04:33 but like I said, talk to a lawyer lol 04:33 I liek cats :3 04:33 Regardless, I'd like a private wiki where even if I one day wanted to monetize stuff, I could without contest. >:) 04:33 I have a soft orange & white one named Burnie :3 04:33 HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR PANSEXUAL AUTISM HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR PANSEXUAL AND PANAGED AUTISH SPECTRUM SUBCOMMUNITY 04:34 SR pls 04:34 SR pls 04:34 MOBILE 04:34 -Autism Speaks 04:34 blam mobile 04:34 lmao 04:34 AUTISH speks 04:34 but yeah Z-Man 04:34 get yourself a nice private Wiki 04:35 :) 04:35 with nice white sand beachs 04:35 What requirements would it take to set that up? 04:35 nothing 04:35 Great 04:35 you’d need a website domain 04:35 that you own 04:35 Oh. Well... 04:35 you’d need to install mediawiki 04:35 oh 04:35 I don't have either of those onhand 04:35 on said website 04:35 Ursuul 04:35 MediaWiki you can get easily 04:35 & website hosting is cheap 04:35 ursuul 04:35 like, 20 bucks a year 04:35 yeah Underslime 04:35 give me all the logs that exist 04:36 Thats easy. 04:36 EVERY 04:36 it’s linked in the Chat Module 04:36 SINGLE 04:36 LOG 04:36 like 04:36 user creation 04:36 just go to 04:36 kk 04:36 04:36 DAMNIT 04:36 04:36 there we go 04:36 yeah I agree SR 04:36 hmmm 04:36 it sux 04:37 but yeah Underslime it’s 04:37 What does "marked revision" mean? 04:37 oh thx 04:37 it’s part of the patrol log 04:37 04:37 One track I will refuse to remove and/or not use in this game is Introducing Archprophet. 04:37 Its catchy af and defines his introduction perfectly 04:38 What's mediawiki? 04:38 they can't go and say "WE SHALL REJECT GLOBAL COOPERATION" AND "WE SHALL CREATE A NEW MOBILE WIKI-STANDARD" as anthems play 04:38 MediaWiki is the software Fandom runs on 04:38 as well as Wikipedia 04:38 Wikimedia 04:38 UESP 04:38 Gamepedia 04:38 loads others 04:38 Wikileaks (lenny) 04:38 All wikis pretty much 04:38 ^ 04:38 if it says Wiki it uses MediaWiki basically 04:38 so 04:38 except for FutureFandom 04:38 unless they’re lying to you 04:39 Sounds required 04:39 it'll use MobileWiki 04:39 How do I edit muh wiki's mediawiki? 04:39 MediaWiki is software, not editable 04:39 it can be configured 04:39 locally 04:39 MediaWiki:code.js 04:39 but not editing by anyone except the MediaWiki foundation 04:39 ye 04:39 hold on 04:39 but yeah Z-Man 04:39 kk 04:39 it’s not technically required 04:39 BUT 04:40 But 04:40 since the stuff is already on MediaWiki here 04:40 is MediaWiki open-source 04:40 if you install MediaWiki on your website 04:40 how do I change JS and stuff 04:40 oh 04:40 it’ll make porting stuff over super easy 04:40 Ursuul give linkz 04:40 MediaWiki:Common.js 04:40 mobile struggle 04:40 dat? 04:40 ? 04:40 ye 04:40 that’s all site JS yes 04:40 well 04:40 there’s also MediaWiki:Wikia.js 04:40 for importing scripts use... 04:40 that only affects the Oasis skin 04:40 take it away Ursuul 04:40 MediaWiki:ImportJS lets you import from Dev 04:40 URSUUL 04:41 wut 04:41 or from local scripts 04:41 HOW do I enable custom JS] 04:41 ask fandom 04:41 you have to use 04:41 wat 04:41 to ask them to enable it 04:41 ok 04:41 I did the math, and if hosting a website costs about 20 dollars a year, thats about 1.6 dollars a month. 04:41 brb 04:41 well it fluctuates Z-Man 04:41 Well yeah 04:41 if it garners a lot of traffic 04:41 Thats why I said average 04:41 the rates go up 04:41 ye 04:41 Oh wait I didnt say average. 04:41 the 20 is just like, domain name 04:42 keeping that domain open to the internet is another 04:42 but yeah if you install MediaWiki, loads of people from Fandom can help you because it uses the same software 04:42 you can also import ridiculously easy 04:42 I actually imported templates from off-fandom 04:42 from another website entirely 04:43 ok 04:43 but it was easy cuz of Special:Import that all MediaWiki Wikis have 04:43 request sent 04:43 ok Underslime 04:43 but srsly 04:43 who should host 04:43 Well I'll look into it. 04:43 Weekly Update 04:43 ok Z-Man 04:43 But for now I'm gonna go. 04:43 Its like midnight almost. 04:43 yeah 04:43 Brb gonna go through my emails 04:43 gnight Z-Man 04:43 See ya people. 04:45 Oh 04:45 well wouldje lookie dat 04:45 a hundred unread emailz 04:45 nice 04:45 I’m about to make a list 4 ye Underslime 04:45 of log links 04:46 ok 04:46 LIST AWAY! 04:48 yay 04:48 all emails archived 04:48 I almost never read them 04:48 I go thru every. single. one. 04:48 I archive every single one lol 04:50 brb gonne eat 04:52 ok 04:52 this list will take some time 04:53 ok 04:53 Just post it on my wall 04:59 ok bye 06:43 'Sup 06:43 the update's out 06:47 TOUCH. 11:09 >.> 11:09 <.< 11:20 Hallo SFU and Ozun. 11:21 I am bored. 11:21 (nuke) (snoop) (nuke) 11:23 Simon Fraser University? 11:23 Lol 11:24 There is a town in Austria called f%^*ing 11:39 SFU aren't you bored? 11:40 Of lil Ozun never is. 11:53 I'm always bored. Category:Chat Logs